winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stand Up
Stand Up (Segui Il Ritmo en Italiano) es una canción que aparece en Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido. Letra |-|Ingles= If you're looking for devotion Don't you ever think of me I know who I am And I've got my personality Life's a beautiful game And you can make the rules Let's enjoy everyday Yes let's celebrate Stand up now and get in to the music Come on dance and live it to the rhythm Baby follow your passion and you will shine Stand up now and get in to the music Come on dance and live it to the rhythm Baby follow your passion and you will shine You wanna have your own style It takes determination self-confidence and faith It's hundred percent or nothing Do what you want to do Your life is in your hands No matter what others say You can't do anything Stand up now and get in to the music Come on dance and live it to the rhythm Baby follow passion your and you will shine Stand up now and get in to the music Come on dance and live it to the rhythm Baby follow passion your and you will shine Hey don't be shy just do your thang (You gotta express yourself) You ain't just a pretty thang (Now you are on fire) No matter what you do Just do it with love, love, love Get's up until we're free (Why don't you tell me how it feels) Stand up now and get in to the music Come on dance and live it to the rhythm Baby follow your passion and you will shine Stand up now and get in to the music Come on dance and live it to the rhythm Baby follow your passion and you will shine Stand up now and get in to the music Come on dance and live it to the rhythm Baby follow your passion and you will shine Stand up now and get in to the music Come on dance and live it to the rhythm Baby follow your passion and you will shine Stand up now and get in to the music Come on dance and live it to the rhythm Baby follow your passion and you will shine. |-|Italiano= Io lo leggo nei tuoi occhi, vuoi essere come me Come vedi nel mio mondo faccio io le regole Il mio corpo che vibra diventa musica È come un'onda che sale È un fuoco dentro me Vieni, dai, so che vuoi ballare Se lo vuoi puoi lasciarti andare Ora segui quel ritmo dentro di te Sei una star e questo è il tuo momento È il tuo show, esprimi il tuo talento Ora niente e nessuno ti fermerà Hai qualcosa di speciale, hai personalità Basta crederci davvero e tutto cambierà La gente ti diceva: "Ehi, non ti illudere" Adesso grida il tuo nome e vuole solo te Vieni, dai, so che vuoi ballare Se lo vuoi puoi lasciarti andare Ora segui quel ritmo dentro di te Sei una star e questo è il tuo momento È il tuo show, esprimi il tuo talento Ora niente e nessuno ti fermerà Ora lo sai quello che sei Sei ritmo e musica Hai la passione che ti darà Ali per volare Ascolta solo il tuo cuore E fai quello che vuoi, vuoi, vuoi Se vuoi allora fai Perché nessuno è come noi Vieni, dai, so che vuoi ballare Se lo vuoi puoi lasciarti andare Ora segui quel ritmo dentro di te Sei una star e questo è il tuo momento È il tuo show, esprimi il tuo talento Ora niente e nessuno ti fermerà Vieni, dai, so che vuoi ballare Se lo vuoi puoi lasciarti andare Ora segui quel ritmo dentro di te Sei una star e questo è il tuo momento È il tuo show, esprimi il tuo talento Ora niente e nessuno ti fermerà Vieni, dai, so che vuoi ballare Se lo vuoi puoi lasciarti andare Ora segui quel ritmo dentro di te Sei una star e questo è il tuo momento È il tuo show, esprimi il tuo talento Ora niente e nessuno ti fermerà Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Categoría:Canciones de Películas Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido